


Семья

by Taelle



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В съемках фотобука труппы Космос участвует особый гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

– Ой, Мизу-сан, так вот как вы будете выглядеть после отставки! – восклицает кто-то из молоденьких мусумеяку и в смущении прикрывает рот ладошкой.

– Вовсе не так уж мы похожи, – отзывается Мизу со всей возможной суровостью.

– Ну конечно, – тянет Йоко, – совсем непохожи. То-то ты, говорят, на прошлогодний ваш концерт притащила мою фотографию вместо своей!

– Это тебе мама сказала? А кто мне, по-твоему, собирал эти фотографии? – Тани хохочет, глядя на ее возмущение, и Мизу не выдерживает и начинает смеяться сама.

 

В перерывах между съемками она водит Йоко по театральному закулисью, а младшеклассницы Космоса тянутся за ними хвостиком, готовые помочь, показать, сбегать принести… 

– Похоже, Чика, из тебя вышел бы неплохой тренер, – говорит Йоко задумчиво.

– Да ладно тебе, это их ты так заинтересовала. Кажется, кто-то из девочек помладше до Такарадзуки всерьез гимнастикой занимался и видел тебя на состязаниях.

– Ух ты, – откликается Йоко, – покажешь потом, кто именно? 

 

Мизу думала почему-то, что это будет странно – целый день сразу и с Йоко, и с родной труппой, привычные съемки не только с привычными партнершами, но и с сестрой. А оказалось – это легко и естественно. Знакомить ее с фотографами. Фыркать в ответ на байки из детства, которыми Йоко щедро делится со всеми интересующимися (особенно с Тани и Михоко). Следить за тем, чтобы первогодки не слишком нервничали. Выбирать, кто пойдет за напитками и что надо купить.  
Семья…

 

Вечером она идет проводить Йоко до станции. Дорога Цветов почти опустела, только из кафе неподалеку слышен шум голосов. Никто не обращает внимания на двух девушек в джинсах – одну стриженую, одну нет.

– В школе я иногда сбегала ночью из общежития и гуляла тут в юбке, – говорит Мизу внезапно.

– Ого, – ошарашено откликается Йоко, – не знала, что ты у нас настолько фанатка юбок!

– Да нет, просто… – Мизу пожимает плечами.

Йоко улыбается. 

– Как ты вообще в ближайшее время? – говорит она. – На Новый год приедешь?

– Вряд ли, – отвечает Мизу. – Я в новую труппу с будущего года – я даже этот наш ближайший спектакль не доиграю, чтобы успеть отрепетировать следующий.

– Жалко… А у нас как раз гастроли только с середины января. Мама была бы рада, если б мы обе были дома.

Мизу усмехается.

– Мама будет рада, что хоть кто-то из нас дома.

– Это точно, – смеется Йоко, но быстро снова становится серьезной. – Тебя что, совсем переводят? Опять? Тут у вас все такие милые, и вообще как-то… Вы как  
семья ощущаетесь.

– Кто бы говорил, главное! – насмешливо отзывается Мизу, потом пожимает плечами. – Не знаю, пока вроде на два спектакля, может, не переведут окончательно.  
Так иногда делают, особенно в юбилейный год… Приезжай посмотреть, точно будет интересно.

– Я постараюсь. – Йоко берет ее за руку и так, держась за руки, они заходят в здание вокзала.

– А ты, кажется, и не против, если переведут? – говорит Йоко внезапно; она уже купила билет, и до ближайшего поезда на Осаку осталось ждать не так долго.  
Мизу задумывается.

– Это не так страшно, на самом деле, – говорит она наконец. – И потом, наверное, с пару месяцев назад, когда ушла в отставку моя последняя одноклассница в Космосе… Я как-то осознала, что все меняется. Что мне тоже понадобится двигаться дальше. Пусть даже Космос мне как родной. 

– Угу, – произносит Йоко медленно, – кажется, я знаю, о чем ты… – Внезапно фыркнув от смеха, она смотрит сестре в глаза. – Ну разве мы не одинаковые? Хоть ты и ушла в театр, все равно жизнь так поворачивается – что у тебя, то и у меня.

– Одинаковые, одинаковые, – смеется в ответ Мизу и обнимает сестру. – Иди уже, твой поезд вот-вот подъедет. – Чуть отстранившись, она смотрит Йоко в лицо и добавляет: – Спасибо, что приехала.

– И ты приезжай! Даже если не на Новый год. – Йоко идет к платформе и, обернувшись на ходу, добавляет: – И альбом ваш пришли! Хочу посмотреть, как мы с тобой вышли на фото!

 

Мизу стоит на вокзале, пока поезд не отъезжает. Потом она поворачивается и идет обратно, туда, где ждет родная труппа Космос.


End file.
